


Continue

by PhantomSpade



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Based on Teaser, Horror, One Shot, Puppets, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: How did it end? What happened that made a well-loved puppet show suddenly closed its curtains and left everything and everyone to dry?When the star wakes up for the first time in years, he is going to get his opening act....while facing danger ahead of him.





	Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Showdown Bandit (c) Kindly Beast

It was dark. Dark and quiet, he couldn't tell what was going on beyond his confinement. A part of him knew that it wasn't his first rodeo, but he had long forgotten what outside looked like. How many years has it been since he was asleep? How long was he in the endless darkness?

"_Wake up_."

He heard a voice. Soft, feminine, not too deep nor high, with a southern twange to it. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"_It's time to wake up, little Bandit_."

Was it? He didn't mind being asleep for very long.Then again, he felt lonely in the silence; it was the first time in years since someone talked to him. It was nice to hear another person's voice.

_ "Come now, little Bandit. Let's get ya outta that box and into the light. Be careful now_."

In a few seconds, the darkness that surrounded him was flooded by light as the door to his box creaked opened for him. It wasn't exactly bright, so the light didn't register in his senses immediately.

He nearly flopped out of his box and kneeled over to the cold wooden floor beneath him. It didn't last as he felt something attach itself to one of his hands. He lifted his head up to see.

A string. Long and thin as a wire, burying itself inside his knuckles. The little cowboy was confused, seeing that the string came out of nowhere and took ahold of his hand. He decided that he didn't want this strange thread tied to him; something inside him told him that it wasn't to be trusted.

He pulled away, trying to see if the string would snap off. It didn't. So he tried to pull harder. But the string remained embedded in his wooden limb, and to his surprise, it pulled back. Then he felt a similar sensation in his other hand.

Fearing the worst, he turned immediately to see another string has sunk inside of him. He futilely tried to yank his hand away from the accursed wire, only for it to resist his pulling like the other. What was going on? Where did these strings come from? Why couldn't he move his own arms like the way he wanted to? It was almost as if he was a-

His thoughts were cut off when he felt his entire body scream. Several strings shot out from out of nowhere and dug into his body from head to toe. He couldn't see where they came from or who was using them, everything around him was still dim.

He let out a scream that echoed throughout the taunting silence. A scream bordering on a cry of distress.To make the painless hurt stop.To make the strings holding him disappear.

"_Relax, Bandit. It'll be all over in an instant_."

Despite the plight he was in, the voice was soothing and gentle. It both calmed and disturbed the wooden cowboy since he couldn't see who was speaking to him.

Soon, the adrenaline wore off and the puppet slouched down in defeat from his yell. He looked at his arms and sighed in resignation at the captive strings.

"_See? Wasn't too bad now, was it?_"

The puppet peered through his surroundings, trying to look into the dimly-lit room for the strange voice talking to him.

"W-Who are you? What is this place? Do I know you..?"

The voice chuckled softly, which echoed into a titter.

"_Any questions you have will be answered soon, little Bandit. For now, you gotta follow my directions and exit this stage_."

It took the wooden cowboy a second to realize what the mysterious voice called him. So his name was Bandit, it seemed. It sounded familiar and strangely fitting for some reason. Where has he heard it before?

Yet he was wary. He had no idea whose voice it was nor why it he felt like he knew it from somewhere. In all the years he had spent sleeping, he couldn't remember anything before he was locked up in his box. The only thing that he knew was that he used to be in a famous show before it was cancelled for a reason he had forgotten. Everything else was a fuzzy blur.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked.

"_You'll find out in a bit, Bandit. Now follow the white x's in your path_."

Bandit just nodded, deciding that for now he had to trust the voice to find his answers. He skimmed around his surroundings once more before taking his first step.

Like his arms, he had strings attached to his legs that seemed to be controlling him. They proceeded to carry him towards a small set of stairs, helping him walk down the trembling steps and onto the bottom.

As everything became clearer, Bandit started to see the details of his environment. For starters, there were many crates and boxes everywhere, some in stacks while others were mostly disorganized and piled around. He wondered if there were other puppets like him laying in any of them. Maybe he should go search in every one of them to check?

"_Don't slow down, Bandit. You gotta keep on goin' and stay on script._"

The voice chasted him, though he could've sworn there was a hint of threat in their tone. He was a little scared, but with the strings restricting his movements and him not knowing his whereabouts, he didn't have any other options.

So he continued to walk, keeping an eye out for the x's the voice mentioned. The floor barely made any noise from his small steps, the soft click of his feet hardly breaking the silence that secretly unnerved him. Immediately, he wanted to break it just to relieve himself.

"Uh, I know I should hold my questions for later but...why did you wake me up?"

The puppet stopped where he was, eyes barely looking up into nothingness in attempt to hear the voice. A few feet away from him was a large opening, no doubt an entrance to the next room. But he felt the need to have his question answered first before he could continue.

After a few seconds of drawn-out silence, the voice finally answered him in a tone that made the wooden cowboy quiver.

"._..All I can tell ya little Bandit is that we all have a part to play. What happened ages ago was only a cliffhanger. We gotta finish where we left off._"

The explanation only served to confuse Bandit as he tried to process the meaning of their words. Yet he realized that he couldn't ask any further for that something terrible might happen to him. He just resumed walking to his destination. He reached the entryway and lingered a bit, uncertain of what was beyond there. Something screamed at him that a horrifying force was waiting for him in there, something that he wasn't prepared for.

But he couldn't stall any further. If he wanted to know about the situation and the purpose of his sudden awakening, he could only move forward and brave through anything that could get in his way.

And so he passed through, feeling semi-ready for what would be in store for him.


End file.
